


Lace and Rayon and Luck

by sc010f



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Times, Gen, Humor, M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc010f/pseuds/sc010f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint isn't ashamed of the fact that he wears women's underwear, he just has an unusual relationship with his teammates (and other people) when it comes to his sartorial choices. And then there's Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Rayon and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A five times plus once where the Avengers (and associates) find out that Clint wears women's underwear in a completely non-sexual situation and then one who... This is what happens when I trawl the Avengers Kinkmeme, I guess. Sorry (not sorry).

Natasha

Clint's not _ashamed_ of his sartorial choices, but when he gets busted by the Black Widow and instead of shooting her, they end up comparing (and he hopes to God that Fury never finds out that's how he managed to convince her to join SHIELD), it's probably a sign. He's not sure what it's a sign _of_ , though. 

"You like lace," Natasha tells him later. "Pretty things. Despite your appalling taste in everything else."

"There's nothing wrong with pizza. Or my music," Clint snaps, stung.

"There is everything wrong with your music," Natasha replies. "I like the purple ones best."

* * *

Steve

Coulson is going to kill him for killing Steve. But damn it, they have to be line dried, and they're Clint's lucky shot ones and under no circumstances should they _ever_ be run through the dryer. 

"I was trying to help?" Steve tries, bright red. "I thought you'd scored and were given them as a souvenir." 

"Wait, what? A souvenir?"

"When I was on tour, I'd sometimes be given them as gifts, after," Steve admits. "But, I'd always wash them, 'cause you never knew, uh, where they'd been." 

Yep, Steve is going to die: he totally should have known better.

* * *

Deadpool

Wade is squirming more than usual. 

"Dude, you got something up your ass?" Clint asks. 

"Wouldn’t you like to know? 'cause I'm not telling you. You'd have to find out, and I don't think you're gonna pants me in a firefight," Wade's voice crackles over the coms. 

"Deadpool, Hawkeye, do you _mind_?"  


"Sorry, Cap."

"Not sorry, Cap."

Natasha's soft exhalation of laughter is what tips Clint off. That and Wade's final butt wiggle. He makes sure to text Wade the URL of his supplier – there's nothing worse than dental floss up your ass when you don't _want_ it up there.

* * *

Thor

Thor claims not to understand, but the dude wears a loincloth, so Clint guesses he doesn't have room to criticize. If Thor wants his junk swinging free, then that's his business, right? The whole thing comes to a head when he and Thor are at a school and one smartass kid asks about underpants and Clint's ready to ignore it as the entire auditorium goes up when Thor announces that, "friend Clint buys his online." And that they're "pleasing to behold."

Fortunately the PA fries itself thanks to Thor's electric _personality_ because they'd definitely have been a thunder god short.

* * *

Tony

"Look, I'm impressed at the tail you're getting!" Tony protests. "But this? It's creepy in here, like you have skin suits of your dates in the bathroom. You don't, do you?"

"Tony, why are you in my laundry closet?" Clint asks. He's being patient. He's proud of himself. Like Steve (for ruining his lucky shot pair), Tony is also on Coulson's Do Not Kill Your Teammates list. Not that Coulson knows _why_ Clint wants to kill Steve. 

"Fixing your dryer."

"Don't you have _people_ to do that?"

"This is more fun!"

Clint doesn't care. Tony is on the Kill list.

* * *

Phil

Phil's hands are on his ass, but he wants Phil's mouth on his dick right the fuck now instead of how he's biting at Clint's hip. 

"Want you," Phil mumbles against Clint's fly and, yeah, that's exactly right. Phil's mouth is _finally_ on his dick and there's heat and wetness, Phil's tongue is soaking the fabric and Clint could be embarrassed that he comes so fast, but not really because Phil sucking the come from his panties that's only the hottest thing Clint's ever seen.

Looks like he's got a new lucky pair to replace the ones that Steve ruined.


End file.
